The present invention relates to a folding bed-table means, in which a sleeping or resting means with folding table plates is provided.
A double use as a bed and table is already known in that on a bed frame is placed a table plate, which is conventionally placed against the wall and on same is engaged the frame. However, this suffers from the disadvantage that, due to the bed, whose dimensions remain unchanged, it is not possible to sit correctly round the table. In addition, this known means is difficult to transport and cannot serve as two separate pieces of furnture.